Imposter: A TF2 narritive I did for school
by M3D1C101
Summary: You wake up one day to find yourself living somebody else's life. Whose life are you living? What happened to your life? How does it feel? What do you do? Write a story about the experience of being someone else for a day. Use details so that your reader will understand your experience.   Rated for mild violence.


I had to do a narritive in school, and this is it. I also got a 100% on it.

Question:

You wake up one day to find yourself living somebody else's life. Whose life are you living? What happened to your life? How does it feel? What do you do? Write a story about the experience of being someone else for a day. Use details so that your reader will understand your experience.

* * *

I woke up one day not as myself. And when I say not as myself, I mean as a mercenary for Blurtach Mann, the owner of B.L.U, or Builders Legions United. I still remember how I ran towards the closest mirror, and in horror, realized who I now was. I was now the team's Medic. Just as I realized this, the door flew open, and the Soldier stepped in. "Maggot!" he yelled at me, "Get ready for today's battle!" In a panic, I looked around the room for my equipment. After the Soldier left, grumbling about the Spy, I thought about the situation I was now in. What would I do now? I knew I had to heal people with my medi-gun, but what if I died? Would I respawn as the Medic, die permanently, or respawn as myself? And what if I did respawn as myself? I frowned, walking out of the room.

"Mission begins in sixty seconds." The Announcer said eagerly over the loudspeaker as we prepared for the battle. I examined the medi-gun I would have to use. "Doc?" I looked up at the sound of the voice. "Yes, Engineer?" As soon as I said that, I realized my voice was the Medic's. The Texan crossed his arms. "Is somethin' wrong, Doc?" He asked me. Should I tell him? I thought about that a bit more and decided to do so. "I am not the Medic." I scolded myself for being so blunt about my wording. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you m-" "Five, four, three, two, one!" The Announcer cut him off, and the gates opened. I told him I would explain later. I gulped, telling myself I would be alright.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and our team was winning. Our Scout captured the intelligence from the R.E.D team more than 7 times. "Doctor!" Engineer shouted at me, holding an injured arm. I trained the medi-gun on him, and the healing rays patched up the wound. "The Spy," he groaned, "Destroyed my sentry, and stabbed me in the arm." I looked at him, skeptical, and then I hit him with my Ubersaw. He cried in pain with a French accent, the Engineer disguise disappearing into a red pinstriped suit. The bloody knife he was holding fell to the ground. "Spy!" I shouted, frowning. Sniper turned around and fired at the Spy, shouting about how spies were "Bloody useless!"

Just as the Spy was sent back to respawn, the real Engineer ran over to me. "Doc, there's a Spah' round here! He got mah' sentry!" he said, and I pointed at the R.E.D Spy. His expression softened, and he patted me on the back. "You got 'm!" Just then, the Scout's annoying voice echoed through the halls, and into the room. He placed the enemy briefcase on the table in front of us, the Announcer exclaiming happily, "We have secured the enemy intelligence!" He looked at Engineer. "Ay' hardhat, we need a dispenser by the base." Engineer nodded at me, and followed Scout.

Then, I heard it. The sound was very loud and noticeable. The sound of a Spy's Dead Ringer deactivating. Immediately, I pulled out my syringe gun, and waited for the Spy to decloak. I heard footsteps to my left, and I fired a clip of 40 syringes around the room in hopes of hitting the temporally invisible Spy. I heard decloaking behind me, and before I could shoot him, he laughed. "You are such a bad doctor!" Pain erupted between my shoulder blades, and the last thing I heard was the disappointed voice of the Announcer. "Alert, the enemy has taken our intelligence!" Then everything went black.

I bolted upright and my eyes opened. My back still hurt. Noticing my surroundings, I realized I was no longer in the B.L.U's respawn room. I looked down at my gloved hands. But only, they weren't gloved. I ran to the nearest mirror. I no longer had that light blue lab coat with suspenders. I was myself again. I tried to speak. All I said was, "What just happened?"

* * *

I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
